ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Psionic (Mutant X)
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex genetically engineered four classes of New Mutants: Elemental, Feral, Molecular, and Psionic. Psionic New Mutants are very powerful. They focus their powers through their minds and it is not uncommon for one Psionic to have powers belonging to several subclasses. Subclasses (listed in order from the most common) Telepaths: Telepaths have the ability to read and to alter the thoughts of others. Some can also communicate with others - especially other Psionics, mentally. Powerful Telepaths can completely alter a person's personality. They can also control others with their minds. Some can even speak to and control others with their minds. * Examples: Ruby Bishop (telepathy/extra-sensory perception), Lisa Valentine (telepathic link with her son), Marika (telepathy/memory projection), Maria (new mutant detection), Mark Griffin (memory manipulation), Sam Raymond (sensory link by touch), Carter (mental freezing), Andrea Marshall (telepathy), Riley Morgan (telepathy/mind manipulaton) Telekinetics: Telekinetics have the ability to move objects with their minds. * Examples: Frank Thorne (telekinesis), Alison Turner (telekinesis), Stephen Benedict (telekinesis), Daniel Benedict (telekinesis), Harvey Lanchester (telekinetic combustion/pyrokinesis), Rucker (telekinetic shockwave), Charles Carter (telekinesis), Toni Quintana (telekinesis), Morgan Fortier (telekinesis) Tele-Empaths: Tele-Empaths have the ability to feel and to alter the emotions, moods, and perceptions of others. Some can also project their own feelings into the minds of others. Tele-Empaths are prone to several, occasional, migraines. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (tele-empathy/mental manipulation), Dr. Olivia Robinson (tele-empathy), Henry Voight (mind control/dream manipulation) Tele-Cybers: Tele-Cybers have the ability to manipulate and interact with electronic devices. Tele-Cybers are prone to violent, mood, swings. * Examples: Michelle Bigelow (digital communication/cybernetic mind), William Dennett (technopathy) Precognitives: Precognitives, aka Precogs have premonitions of the future. These are only of a possible future and outcomes can be altered. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic precognition), Tyler Ryan (precognition), John Bishop (precognition) Illusionists: Illusionists harness the power to project fake visuals and occasionally attitudes. The quality of illusions can be poor, appearing in a holographic form, or incredibly convincing. * Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic illusion casting), Levak Ivanov (alternate reality projection), Johnny Cummings (remote illusion casting), Astrals: Astrals have the ability to project their consciousness elsewhere. In said state, their body goes limp, and their mind is invisible intangible, and can fly at great height and speed. Skilled Astrals can actually absorb, or control the spirits of others. * Example: Cyrus Payton (astral projection) Psychometrics: Psychometrics have the ability to see auras of objects (whether good or bad), and use them to sense locations, objects, or other people. Some can also even read psychic energy off of inanimate objects through touch. * Example: Zack Lockhart (psychometry/holographic projection) Pain Synthesizers: Pain Synthesizers have the ability to project pain into others. Some can even tie others in their pain centers. Some can even overload the pain centers of others by projecting a definite amount of pain waves. NOTE: Pain Synthesizers can only apparently project pain they feel. * Example: Silva (pain transmittion) Multi-Dimensionals: Multi-Dimensionals have the power to shift three-dimensional energies into virtually any environment they can conceive, such as a world inside a mirror. * Example: Diane Taylor (dimensional manipulation) NOTE: Some Psionics develop the power to use mental bolts that are capable of knocking a person unconscious. More than likely, Telepaths and Tele-Empaths develop this power more regularly than other Psionics because they can access another person's mind, although they do it in different ways. New Mutants that have abilities of Intangibility or Imperviousness are often immune to this power; other highly developed Psionics may be as well. This class of New Mutants is considered most difficult to monitor and control. Other Subclasses There are other Psionics who have different abilities. For example, Diane Taylor is a Multi-Dimensional Psionic, and she is capable to create alternate dimensions and shift three-dimensional energies and objects there. Also, a New Mutant called Silva is a Pain-Synthesizer Psionic, able to project pain waves which affects other people's pain centers and cause very strong pain. Another New Mutant named Cyrus Payton was part of The Walker Project which studied an Astral Projection. After an unfortunate experiment, he became an Astral-Projection Psionic without physical body. Due to this fact, he is able to take control (possess) over other people's bodies, don't feel pain and wounds, and possess incredible strength. Also, he can "Burn Out" astral bodies of others by touch, thus killing them instantly. Category:Mutant X (TV series) Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional psychics Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers